You Are The Music In Me
by KHfreak1992
Summary: When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me RinoaxSquall College
1. Chapter 1

You are the music in me 

**Storyline – **When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me. [Rinoa x Squall [College

**A/N: **Well as you all know broken is going nowhere for a long time and the same applies for the Sorceress I suppose. I was talking to my best mate Adam and he somehow convinced me that I needed to write some new stuff, he's right I know, I didn't want him to be though lol.

Broken was a good story for the first 2 chapters but after that it just got boring and repetitive like my others, Young Love and Come From the Heart. Both very childish and repetitive and just more boring as you read on. I think its probably the whole High School setting so I thought maybe I'd have a change and go for a College.

Adam goes to this college called Guitar X and from what I understand he learns nothing but guitar all day, which I think is really awesome so I kinda created this college, based on his one and just came up with a music college so that's my little tribute to him for this story seeing as he…inspired me the other day. Theres gonna be quite a few songs along the way although it isn't gonna be a musical like Rinnyheartillyizawesome's one, which is really great and I strongly recommend you read lol and I probably wont include You are the music in me from HSM cause it'll just turn into a complete Troyella scene which I don't want. I want to try and make this fic as mature as I can and I don't want it to become predictable, too fluffy and boring in anyway.

Right enough rambling and I'll just get on with it. Pleaseee leave reviews and tell your friends to read and review too if you like it 

Chapter 1 – 

**Rinoa's POV**

I wanted to be so angry with him today, I wanted to be able to ignore him and turn my nose at him all day and let him suffer with my silence for forgetting yesterday but It was so hard to stay mad at him. When he looked at me with those stormy grey eyes and then put on his puppy face it was out of the question to be furious, a little after that just looking at him I couldn't help but not smile at him.

"Rinoa! Wait up!" He called as he chased after me when I'd walked past him hastily and avoided his smile "Rinoa!"

"What?" I said as he caught up with me and stood in front of me, blocking my escape.

"What'd I do?"

"How'd you forget something you forgot!?" I said as I threw my hands up in the air.

"What did I forge… oh… oh yeah" I looked at him with an evil glare "crap"

"Yeah, crap might cover it! You promised you'd come shopping with me for Selphie's birthday present!"

"I know I did but it just slipped my mind"

"A lot of things slip your mind, Squall"

"Yeah I know but listen" he put his two hand on my shoulders "I promise, straight from college today, we'll go shopping for her present. Sound okay to you?"

I looked at him for a bit. His grey eyes, they were always the most gorgeous I'd seen. Grey with some blue and green somehow mixed in there. They were pleading puppy dog eyes this time and I couldn't stand it, every time he looked at me with those eyes I couldn't stay mad at him and all I could do was sigh, smile and agree. Meaning he would be off of the hook in his mind and pretty soon in mine too.

"Great! I'm forgiven!" I groaned and nodded in agreement "Yes!" He said as he chuckled a little.

"Come on, you got music performance with me next" we both nodded and set off in the direction of our class. If we were late I'm almost sure our teacher, Mr Krammer would have killed us this time. The amount of times we'd been late for his lesson.

We both sat in the back of the music class together; as usual we'd paired up for our performance. So there we sat, both with our acoustic guitars on our laps. Squall as usual was playing around and showing off with some little guitar solos which left me to come up with a good song to perform otherwise, well, I didn't really fancy an F for our coursework.

"What about… uh… Billy S by Skye Sweetnam?" I asked for him to pull his little cocked up eyebrow face, which always made me laugh

"Who the heck?"

"Skye…Sweetnam!"

"Who's she meant to be while she's at home?"

"She's an awesome singer and she plays guitars in her songs"

"Well whats the song sound like?"

"I think I've got it on my phone" I pulled out my mobile and started flicking through all the songs on it until I finally came to Billy S. I pressed the play button and the guitars and drums of the song started pumping out of the little speaker on the back, loud enough for myself and Squall to hear.

"Its okay, we can give it a shot I think," He said as he started to try and pick up which chords she was using which of course, he did in under at least 5 minutes.

"_Wake up tired, Monday mornings suck. It's way too early to catch a bus. Why conform without a fuss? Daddy, Daddy no! I don't wanna go to school!" _

Squall started to get a hang of the song and play it a little more fluently

"_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Benvolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now. I wanna break out, lets go!"_

"_Teachers treat us all like clones. 'Sit up straight; take off your headphones'. I don't blame them, they get paid. Money, money, woo! Lotsa money, money woo!"_

"_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Benvolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now. I wanna break out lets go!" _

"_get out, get out, get out, get out woo! Get out, get out, get out, get out woo! To skip or not to skip? That is the question!" _

"_I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Benvolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now. I wanna break out lets go! I don't need to read Billy Shakespeare, meet Juliet or Benvolio. Feel for once what it's like to rebel now. I wanna break out lets go!"_

"_Get out, get out, get out, get out woo! Get out, get out, get out, get out woo! Feel for once what its like to rebel now, I wanna break out lets go! Get out, get out, get out woo!" _

"So what exactly do you plan on getting her?" Squall asked me as we pulled into the car park of the shopping centre.

"I was thinking maybe I just get her some CDs and maybe Fall Out Boy's concert DVD" I looked over at him and raised a questioning eye brow "and what're you going to get her?"

"Uhhh…" I giggled at him; the look on his face of pure confusion was so adorable.

"Want me to help you?"

"Please"

We walked into the shopping centre and went straight into the CD store for me to buy her CDs and DVD. I eventually got her 3 CDs, You Me At Six, The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and The Pigeon Detectives along with her Fall Out Boy DVD. After we paid it was time for Squall to decide what to get her and he was truly clueless. He always was when it came to buying things for people. He asked me one year to buy his mum's mother's day present and sent me off shopping with £20. In the end I got her some really nice earrings, which of course Squall takes the credit of buying. It's his loss though because now she expects really nice presents each year from him.

"Earrings?" he asked as we passed the jewellery store

"Too pricey"

"Chocolates?"

"They'll go in five seconds"

"Flowers?"

"They die"

"Well I don't know!" he said as he threw his hands up in defeat. I smiled at him; he really didn't know what to get her.

As we passed the music store I noticed Squall had disappeared from my side and was now marvelling at one of the guitars in the windows. I walked back over to him to find him looking at a black electric Fender guitar. The look of wonder and excitement was dancing in his eyes… until he saw the price tag.

"£350!? I could buy two Encore guitars with that!"

"No you couldn't"

"Well… no I couldn't but still!" I laughed at him until something came to mind.

"Hey Selphie plays guitar"

"I am NOT buying her that!" He said darting his finger to the Fender

"No I didn't mean that! Buy her something little for it like a strap or mini amp"

"Can I tell the store owner off for not letting my budget buy the Fender"

"No Squall"

"Oh come on!"

"Don't be so stupid!" I laughed as I pushed him into the store and away from the guitar

We walked over to the guitar accessories and eventually picked her out 5 yellow sparkly plectrums and a yellow guitar strap. Squall scowled at the shop assistant the entire time which I'm sure scared her because if looks could kill she'd of been dead. He really wanted that guitar but there was no way he would ever be able to afford it.

After we'd brought all we needed we headed over to Starbucks before getting back into the car. I ordered my Frappechino whilst Squall waited for his Latte.

My eyes darted from putting Vanilla onto the whipped cream and over to the shop window where two familiar faces were walking past. My eyes narrowed as I realised who it was. Walking hand in hand was mine and Squall's ex's. Seifer and Quistis.

About 3 months ago I was still with Seifer and Squall was with Quistis. We all got along really well and often we all went out together but at some point Squall and myself started getting suspicious. Every time we all arranged to meet up it'd be me and Squall meeting up with them two. They'd always make excuses so they'd have to meet first and then meet us. Eventually Squall found out from Quistis, which meant I then found out.

For about a month Quistis and Seifer had been having an affair behind our backs. It was really horrible on us both. I wasn't in love with Seifer but I did really like him and having my trust betrayed like that really cut me deep but Squall had been in love with Quistis. It's been really hard for him. Only the mention of her name gets him down.

He turned around and smiled at me before his head too was drawn to the couple walking past. "Squall don't!" I said as his head turned. The pain was searing through his eyes. Seeing her walking hand in hand with the one she betrayed him with cut him deeply. I could see him falling apart in front of me and it hurt so much. Seeing the bitch that broke my best friend's heart walk past with my ex made me so angry. She had no consideration for his feelings at all. At college she would make out with Seifer in the halls knowing that Squall and myself would be walking past to get to our classes. When he saw her he turned into someone that wasn't Squall. He was quiet and cold. His vocabulary narrowed down to a "Whatever" or nothing at all.

"Come on Squall, lets just go home"

"Whatever" he said as he walked in the direction of the car park. I growled as I chased after him.

We both sat in my car on our way home; I was going to drop Squall straight off home so he could be alone with his thoughts for a while. I'd make sure he was okay later on; I'd phone him or something. He just needed to think to himself. There was no point trying to talk to him while he was like this, he wouldn't even talk.

"You just wanna go home?" he nodded "You wanna talk?" he shook his head at me. The reaction I expected.

I pulled up outside his house and looked at him before I released the lock on the doors. I was safe conscious about my car. "Squall" I said softly as I reached over and locked my hand with his. "You're not on your own in this, I feel it too but I…"

"I know" he squeezed my hand back as the sides of his lips twitched up into a little smile

"I'm here for you. You're my best friend and I'll still love you even if that bitch doesn't"

"Yeah I know, Rin" he looked into my eyes and smiled again before getting out of the car "Thanks" I nodded and smiled before pulling out of his drive way and back onto the main road. I watched him go into his house through the rear view mirrors before hitting the gas into the direction of my house.

I sat on my windowsill and stared out at the dark sky. The stars littered the sky all around the moon, which hid, behind the clouds. I took a breath in and closed my eyes. I couldn't shake the look in Squall's eyes earlier from my mind. I should have just left the shopping alone and gone with Yui or something, shopping isn't a guy's thing. I should've known that. I felt like such an idiot for dragging him through the shopping centre. If I hadn't of he would have still been the Squall that I knew, he wouldn't be down. I knew him. He'd been down for about a week now.

I just wanted to tell him I was sorry. He was my best friend and I loved him dearly, I never wanted him to be upset at all. If I could find a way to make him happy constantly then I'd do whatever it took. I walked over to where my mobile phone rested and hit speed dial for Squall's number. It rang before the other end answered and a male voice was heard down the other end. "Hello?"

"Hey you…"

"Hey Rinny. You okay?"

"Well yeah I was just checking in on you. How are you is the bigger question?"

"I'm okay I guess. It hurt"

"I know… I wanted to say…I'm so sorry"

"For what?"

"For dragging you along to go shopping today, I should have just gone with Yui or my sister at the weekend"

"Rin I like going shopping with you, we always have fun. You weren't to know that Seifer and Quistis would be there"

"I know but I feel so responsible"

"Don't feel like that. It really isn't your fault at all"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm deadly sure. Don't worry about it"

"I do worry though"

"I know you do, you're like my Gran" I heard him chuckle

"I am not like you're Gran!"

"Are too!" I laughed as he chuckled down the other end. I loved talking with him while he was like this.

He always made laugh no matter what. I could be feeling like the dirt of the earth and as soon as he spoke to me he always knew how to cheer me up no matter what. I could be crying my eyes out for some reason or another and he'd come along and say something funny and I'd been in giggling fits.

"I'm gonna go then okay?" I said as I finished my laughing

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Okay, bye"

"Oh Rin…"

"Yeah?"

"Could you errmm…"

"Give you a lift tomorrow?"

"Yeah" I laughed, as he really didn't have to ask me, I gave him a ride to college every day

"Yeah I can. I'll see you in the morning. Bye"

"Night"

I put my phone back down onto my bedside chest of draws and smiled before returning to my windowsill to watch the stars before I fell asleep. I always wanted to see a shooting star fly across the sky just so I could make a wish on it. It'd been a dream of mine ever since I was little. Most little girls would of dreamt of pony's and princess castles but I always dreamt of music. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be something in music. Squeezing emotions into words and then singing them out to people always seemed like the best way to express yourself to me. It was scary knowing that people would hear what you had on your mind but it always felt nice to let them out.

As the hour hit around 11:30pm I decided it would be best for me to slip into bed and drift off, as I'd have to be up early tomorrow to pick Squall up. Another day of seeing the sadness in his eyes. It didn't seem fair that he was going through all of this while Quistis walked around with her lips latched to Seifer's.

I was never really angry with Seifer. It would of ended anyways, we weren't a great couple. Better off as friends and if he ever wanted to be friends again I would but I suppose it'd be minus Quistis in his life if we were ever to be friends again. I wish it were minus Quistis in everyone's life. Especially Squall's.

**A/N: **So what do you all think? Please let me know, hit that little review button for me, pleaaaseee: D I'd really appreciate it. Tell your friends from fanfic about the story too please, me is in need of the readers lol.

Anyways so that was the first chapter, a little short I know but still gets the point across. Theres no need to worry about blockages and waits on the chapters either cause I have them all planned out on this lovely piece of paper sitting next to me, yes that's right I used a pen and paper. How cool am I? Lol Joking.

I really wanna say thanks though (oh god that sounded like a really cheesy actor accepting an award… I'd like to thank my mum and dad **sniff sniff** lol). I wanted to thank Adam Marler, one of my best friends cause he was the one who told me that I should write and now he's told me there's no stopping me lol I have it all planned and now you can't get rid of me lol. Blame him: D Adam expect lots of angry readers knocking on your door telling you off for making me write another crappy story lol. Also Megan and Robyn have inspired me, their love is so epic and true and it almost makes me cry sometimes. I'm so happy for the both of them and they're also such awesome writers it's unbelievable: D

Anyways, I should be updating really soon 

Review: D

Leese x x x x


	2. Chapter 2

You are the music in me 

**Storyline – **When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me. [Rinoa x Squall [College

**A/N: **I can't wait to write the rest of this story! I've got all the chapters planned and now its like as soon as I finish one chapter I start writing the next! I hope its gonna be my favourite story I've ever written. It's all about the things I love most, music, college life, friendship and love: D That's so awesome. I hope you all reviewed because as of yet I wouldn't know, lol, as I write this I haven't even created the story on fanfic or uploaded the chapters lol. I hope you were all nice to me lol.

Anyways on with the story : D

Chapter 2 – 

**Rinoa's POV**

It was only at least 2 weeks until the Christmas holidays now. I could hardly wait; a break from all the music work was really what I needed. Although I knew that when I got back to college I'd be really happy too. Studying what I love most really makes me get up in the mornings, even on my worst days.

The Christmas decorations had started going up all around the halls already. If you were to walk into the recording studios you'd expect to see Santa behind the computer sorting out the entire recording. "Ho, ho, ho happy recording" or something sad like that. There was tinsel and loads of that cushiony white stuff people liked to pass off as fake gathered snow.

Mum had gone crazy with the decorations as usual. My baby sister, Emma had a field day playing with all the little balls on the tree. There were some little figurines of Santa and the little elf's, which were set out on the mantelpiece, which she could resist using as new boyfriends for her Barbie's. Mum had a fit. I got the blame, as usual. "You should have stopped her! She could have got hurt!" Playing with Santa toys? I highly doubted it. She was only five; I had no idea how she had managed to climb up to get the mantelpiece in the first place.

College was just as bad with Emma. I'd brought her in once during lunch while I waited for mum to pick her up. She'd been sent home from school ill and the only time mum could get her was during my lunch break. Yui and Selphie had gone nuts over how adorable she was. My arse was she adorable, a little nightmare more like. She really wasn't interested in playing with the girls though; she wanted to play with Squall. I knew he wasn't good with kids so I just let her run riot around him; it was funny to see him trying to stop her from doing something stupid. She almost fell head first into a fish tank; I've no idea how.

I'd already brought everyone's presents. My bank account was almost empty by the end of this Christmas. I brought presents for Emma, Mum, Dad, Squall, Yui. Irvine, Selphie and Zell. Emma seemed to have the most though, I liked buying her toys. Kept her occupied for a few hours or so. Squall's had somehow cost the most though, I didn't really mind, as long he liked it.

"You got all your shopping out of the way yet?" I asked Selphie and Irvine as we walked to the lunch café together.

"Most of it" Selphie replied, Irvine remained silent showing us that he hadn't even started.

"Not even mine?" Selphie asked, being his girlfriend and all. I smirked as the two started their little domestic arguments.

I walked over to Squall who sat with Zell and Yui. The couple were happily chatting away whilst Squall on the other hand had his head in him arms on the table. I knitted my brow; he had been fine last night. I walked over to the table; I was determined to find out what was wrong with him so near to Christmas.

"Hey you" I said as I sat down opposite him. He lifted his head slowly from the table, letting his eyes peek up at me

"Hey"

"Whats up?"

"Nothing"

"Bull"

"Nothing!"

"Bull Leonhart!"

"Fine" he said as he put his head back down with a thud. I jumped as the thud vibrated through the thin wooden table. The others looked over at me and all rose their eyebrows, questioning what was wrong with him.

"So whats wrong?"

"Quistis" my eyes widened. I hadn't heard him say that for a while. I had hoped he was feeling a bit better over the whole situation.

"What?"

"Quistis!"

"I heard" I said as I ran my hand backwards through my hair "whats she done this time?"

"She's been calling me"

"What? Why?"

"She broke up with Seifer. She says she misses me"

"Oh for Christ sakes"

"Yeah I know"

"Squall she's no good"

"I know that, I'm not gonna let her back in"

"Good"

"Its getting hard not to though"

I sighed and ran my hand back through my hair. Theres no way I could handle watching her use him again. I didn't wanna see my best friend with someone like her. "Excuse me" I said as I got up from the table and left the café.

I couldn't believe it. I knew she'd do it eventually, break up with Seifer and go straight for Squall again. It wasn't fair on him at all, either of them actually. Seifer didn't deserve to be second best and Squall didn't deserve to be used the way she used him. It wasn't right at all. It was like Selphie telling Irvine she loved him and then going and kissing some random guy behind his back. It was morally wrong.

"Seifer" I said as I tapped his shoulder. He turned and smiled warmly at me "Can we talk?" he nodded and we walked outside to where we could talk privately.

"Whats up?" He asked as he leant against a tree

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Quistis has been playing Squall again. She was phoning him saying how she misses him now she isn't with you"

"I knew she'd do something low like that"

"Yeah well I don't want my best friend with someone like her, she's no good"

"That's why I ended it before I turned out like Leonhart"

"I guessed. Listen just try and keep her away from him, please?"

"I'll try, I can't guarantee you anything." I nodded and started walking away before Seifer called my name again. I turned around to look at him and await what he had to say.

"Have you ever wondered why you care so much about him?" I shook my head. He was Squall, my best friend, I didn't have to think. "I can read you like a book, Rinny. You still don't see whats in your heart do you? What everyone else see's." I rose an eyebrow at him before turning and walking away once more.

"She's not worth you're heart" I said as I leant on the railings of the balcony. Squall and myself had chose to stay out late tonight just to hang and catch up with each other's lives. There was this supermarket in the local town, which had access to the roof on it. At night you could see the lights for miles, it was really beautiful.

"I know but I could say the same about some of the guys you went for"

"I'm taking a break from the male gender" I said as I laughed slightly.

"I don't see why. You could have any guy you wanted"

"I find that hard to believe," I said with a slight snort of laughter

I looked out. I had been with so many dicks. Seifer had actually been the best one so far. My old ex had been really nasty; he was a woman beater, and a cheat too. I just didn't want a boyfriend right now at all; I had hardly had time to heal in between my other ex and Seifer. I thought Seifer would somehow make me feel better but in the end it had just made things worse.

"Remember when we were kids and all you'd have to do was pick on a girl and she'd know you liked her?"

"Yeah, I think so"

"Why can't it be that simple now? Why can't I just run up to a girl, poke her really hard and run away, they'd know I wanted to play kiss chase with them then" he said with a smirk. I looked at him for a moment before I burst out laughing. "What?" he asked, I looked him. I couldn't believe that was his logic on girls. If he really picked on girls to show he liked them then I was in trouble, we picked on each other all the time.

"I can't believe you said that" I said though little giggles

"Whats so wrong with that?"

"Whatever, Squall" I said as my giggling calmed down

"That's my line" he looked at me with a false glare before smiling.

"Shall we go?" He asked me

"Yeah, we might as well" I smiled at him before we started walking down the steps to get back into the car park.

"Rinoa!" He whispered as he grabbed my arm on the stairs. As we looked down the metal stairs we could see the distant outline of what looked like two men standing at the bottom. "Police?" I shrugged. We started walking slowly and as quietly as we could down to the bottom where two tall and fat police officers waited for us.

I looked at Squall who just looked at me and gulped. We were in trouble.

I sat my head facing down to the floor the same as Squall did. I didn't know what to do, I'd never been arrested before, and it wasn't something I'd planned to do with my life. I just followed what Squall did, he was the guy and as far as some things go guys are generally better with dealing with them. My mum was going to kill me, not so much my Dad. I could imagine her now storming in and not even saying a word to me, just glaring at me and then giving the shouting of a lifetime when I got home.

What we'd done wasn't so bad. Well okay it was private property and yeah it was trespassing but there were no signs saying we couldn't go up there. They should have big red and yellow signs saying "PRIVATE PROPERTY!" on them just so people would know, 'urm don't go up there, you really don't wanna go up there.'

The officers who'd arrested us hadn't come out and said anything to us since we got there. They'd given us a lecture in the car about trespassing on private property and how'd they were going to call our parents but that was all. "If you wanted time alone I'm sure you could have found somewhere else. It may seem romantic up there for young couple but that doesn't make it right" they'd said to us. Squall and me had just looked at each other and shook our heads thinking what idiots those guys were.

Both Squall and my heads shot up as the doors before us burst open revealing two people, two women. Our very pissed looking mothers. Squall's mother was shooting death glares over at him; they were equally as bad as Squall's glares if not worse. My mother was just looking at me in somewhat disbelief, it was like that now sure but when we got home I knew I'd get the same glares and also a huge dosage of shouting thrown at me.

"Are you these two's parents?" An officer came out to ask. Oh yeah, now he comes out to talk. They both nodded, eager to hear what the officer had to say. "They were found trespassing on private property tonight"

"What?" Squall's mother asked him in shock

"We found them as they had been walking down the stairs, we received complaints from some of the workers saying they had heard voices when they went upstairs to the stock rooms and what not."

"Okay, is there anything going to happen to them?"

"No but this a warning for them to never go up there ever again otherwise it will be severely more than a warning"

"Thank you officer"

We both stood up and walked into the car park with our mothers. We looked over to each other and exchanged worrying glances before getting into the cars with our mothers who both waved at each other before getting in the cars with us and starting to drive home.

"What a load of old bollocks" My head snapped over to where my mum was sitting. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped as the words left her mouth.

"W-what?"

"That's all so stupid! They arrested you for that! I thought you'd been in a fight, got caught shoplifting or something bad like that"

"You don't think its bad?"

"Not at all. I used to go up to places like that all the time when I was your age and nothing ever happened to me. Its just the police these days, arresting teenagers is like a hobby for them or something I think" I shook my head almost thinking that I hadn't heard her say those things that maybe I was just in a deep daydream "Don't worry, your not grounded or anything. Your not even in trouble. Maybe when we get home you should just go to bed though, its late and you've got college tomorrow" I nodded in agreement and for the rest of the journey stared wide eyed out the car window.

"My mum didn't even care! She thought the police were being stupid"

"So did mine although she did have a go at me" He said agreeing with what I had to say. As soon as I'd got in I phoned Squall to fill him in on what had happened my end of the fighting lines.

"Why?"

"She said that she would have wanted me to tell her that we were together as a couple" He said with a hint of cringe in his voice

"Oh for Christ sakes, you know that's not the first example of people saying things about us being together today"

"No?"

"No. Seifer mentioned it this morning and then the…"

"Seifer? You were talking to Seifer?" I slapped my head, he wasn't supposed to find that out and I'd just dropped myself right in it

"Uh yeah, I did. I thought I'd uh check if he was okay after him and Quistis had split and all"

"Why do you bother? He didn't check on you when you two split"

"Yeah, I know but hey I'm a nice person"

"Too nice"

"Oh shush"

"Why do people keep assuming we're a couple? Can't two people of the opposite sex just be really good friends anymore?"

"I know, its staring to really wind me up"

"Don't worry we'll just keep telling people we're not and eventually they should get the message"

"Yeah I hope"

"Anyways, I'm going to bed now, its like 2 in the morning"

"Yeah I know. Want a ride to college tomorrow?"

"Of course" He chuckled slightly and I giggled a tiny bit

"Night then"

"Night night, Rin"

**A/N: **Okay I know that's two chapters I've done with the goodnight phone call at the ending but its not all gonna be like that, its just how it ended in the finished result. Sorry guys. Anyhoo, please review for me and please tell your friends about it too. I really like this one and to see it go to waste would really be a shame. Its got such a good storyline coming for it, I really hope everyone will like it as much as I do.

Thanks again to the same people. I've been going through a really tough time in my personal life these days and it seems that the only people keeping me sane are my friends. Especially Adam, he's been helping me so much and it means the world to me. If ever there was anything he needed I'd do it for him simply because he's been here when I needed him the most.

Anyways, I'm gonna go and start the next chapter now and hopefully next chapter wont have such long A/Ns on them when they start and finish lol. Thanks for reading everyone : D

Leese x x x


	3. Chapter 3

You are the music in me

**Storyline – **When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me. [Rinoa x Squall [College

**A/N: **third chapter! Yayyy! This is going well : ) Hopefully this doesn't start to get really boring like Broken did around now. I'm still following my plan though so hopefully it won't. The next two chapters are pretty fluffy so the boredom things might kick in. If it does the chapters after this should help put it back onto the rails. I'll try and make them as fluffy and as short as possible : ) Also if you think the story to be going a little fast don't worry there's a reason for that. Enjoy

**Chapter 3 – **

**Rinoa's POV**

Finally the Christmas holidays had rolled around and everyone seemed to be in high spirits. My little talk with Seifer had seemed to go well, Squall hadn't heard from Quistis since we packed up college for the holidays. He had brightened up too, back to his jokes and smiles again which made me really happy. Not seeing him happy really got me down.

During the holidays Squall had noticed he needed some cash to pay for his shopping. After going through whose presents he needed to buy with him it was really apparent that he needed to earn some money. He'd found himself a part-time holiday job in a clothes shop called Outrageous in the local high street. He hated it but he needed the cash.

Selphie and me have been hanging around a lot seeing as we had nothing better to do. All our coursework for college was finished and had been given in to college before the break up. We'd come up with a plan, a good plan a great plan which would keep us entertained for a really good while so on Monday we started it.

"They sell some nice stuff in there but a lot of it is really tacky and cheap" She said as we walked down the high street with a few shopping bags in our hands.

"It should be really fun then," I said as I smirked.

We walked into the shop and looked around. Over at the counter there were two young guys, one with an emo haircut and the other with his hair spiked slightly. We carried on looking around. My eyes scattered over the rails of clothes. Some of the clothes were really… loud and I suppose they were outrageous, guess it does exactly what it says on the tin then.

"You see him?" I asked as we walked further in

"Nope, maybe he's on his lunch break"

"Nah he's not on it yet, I asked him what the times were"

"So then he might know what we were planning!"

"Nah I made it seem like just a general question and plus" I turned and smirked at her "Its Squall, he wouldn't pick it up even if I told him" she giggled and we carried on walking through the shop looking for Squall.

We passed some really horrible clothes. There was this little waistcoat made from fake tacky fur and another was a pair of baggy trousers, which were bright neon pink with loads of pockets and bits of fabric hanging everywhere. Selphie saw a really nice yellow skirt, which she was going to buy but that must have been the only thing that took her fancy. I hadn't come across anything though.

"Rin there he is" Selphie pointed out as he emerged from a door at the back of the shop

"Bingo" We walked over to him grabbing hideous items of clothing as we went. I'm sure I saw Selphie pick up a long floral summer dress with really puffy sleeves. I had picked up a bright yellow mini skirt, some white knee high boots, a green see through blouse and a black vest which had sequins scattered over it, way too many though.

"Excuse me?" Selphie said politely as she lightly tapped the tall brown haired teen on the shoulder. He turned slowly and of course went wide eyed to see us in the shop. I'm sure he was having a mental fit in his mind when he saw the clothes we were holding.

"Rinoa, Selphie. What're you doing here?"

"Could you please show us where the dressing rooms are?" I asked in a very polite voice while a smirk stayed glued to my face. The look of pure confusion had returned to Squall's face. I raised both my eyebrows and tried to make my face look as serious as possible.

"Come on guys, you know where they are"

"No we don't, we don't usually shop in here" Selphie pointed out with the same smug polite voice I had on.

"I mean we clearly should of come in here sooner, look at the lovely clothes we found" I said as I held up my neon mini skirt

"Girls what are you playing at?"

"Us?"

"Yes, you"

"I really don't know what you mean!" Selphie burst out in offended way causing the floor manager to spare a glance to us. When he saw the two of us talking to Squall he walked swiftly over to us, not before checking us out of course, which could make any girl become a nun in two seconds flat.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked as he pushed his glasses back up his nose

"No not at all, these two are friends of mine"

"Is this true?" He asked looking over to Selphie and me. We shook our heads. "Its not. Well Squall, I would like you to assist these two ladies" he raised his eyebrows at us while he said that and another shiver of disgust shot down my spine "in whatever it is they want. Got it Leonhart?!" Squall looked at the manager and then us before sighing heavily and nodding his head.

We both looked at Squall with our hands our hips awaiting the words we'd wanted to hear since we walked in "How may I help you?" He said miserably. We both grinned before heading off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

Squall stood outside whilst myself and Selphie got changed into our "outfits". The plan was working perfectly. Of course there was no main goal in this plan and we wouldn't achieve anything apart from the chance to wind Squall up.

"What do you think?" I asked as I emerged in my outfit. Selphie poked her head through the curtain whilst I twirled slightly and turning to grin at Squall. His eyes had travelled from the bottom of my boots up to my head where an evil grin awaited him. I felt really out of place in these clothes. The shoes were really high, the top was really tight and the skirt was really, really short. "Well?"

"Its uh… yeah its very…"

"Bright?" Selphie asked from behind. I turned and smirked at her.

"Yeah well its bright and uh very different"

"You know I really don't think it very me, I'll just leave it"

"Thank god for that" Squall whispered hoping I wouldn't hear

"Excuse me?" I asked politely

"N-nothing"

I went back into the dressing room and got changed back into clothes that I felt comftable in. Skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and some ugg boots. After I'd done I came out of the changing booth and waited for Selphie to emerge in her dress.

The curtains flew back and out stepped Selphie in what I truly believed was the most hideous dress I'd ever seen. It went down to mid-calf and the neckline came up right around her neck with a frilly collar. Just to make it worse the sleeves came down to her wrists and were a little puffy, they also had the frilly stuff around the bottom of the sleeve. There were horrible pastel coloured flowers printed all over the dress too, there wasn't one clear space of fabric, flowers covered everywhere.

"Well Selph its uh…" I looked at her "v-very nice…" I tried to hold back the laughter, and I'd thought I'd picked out a bad outfit.

"Yeah I quite like it" she said also trying to hold back her giggles "What do you think?" She asked looking over towards Squall who stood there with a look of disgust spread across his face

"Yeah its great" he said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah I don't think I'm going to buy this, just the yellow skirt I think" She said as she went back through into her booth. Squall looked over at me and raised his two eyebrows before starting to walk over to me. I started walking back too before my back was touching the wall and Squall was only a few inches away from me.

"Your in such big trouble Heartilly" he said with an evil smirk on his face

"I've no idea what you're going on about Mr…sorry I didn't catch your name? Leonhart?" I said with a smile

"Really big trouble" he said as he backed away to stand back where he was leaving me leaning against the wall.

Selphie emerged from the dressing room and handed her dress over to Squall before thanking him and walking over to the counter to pay for her skirt. We walked over to exit; I turned around to look at Squall who was leaning against with his arms folded smirking evilly at me. I giggled and carried on walking out with Selphie.

"Did you see his face!?" Selphie said as she held her sides. We were both in a laughing fit. It was true, the look his face was truly priceless "What did he say to you while I was getting changed?"

"He said I was in big trouble" I said as my laughter died down

"HA! That should be funny" She said with a smirk

"Yeah, I wonder what he's gonna do?"

"Well I'm sure you'll find out soon enough"

"Yeah so am I"

It was around 6:30ish when I'd got home and mum had left a note saying that she was staying at her boyfriend's house the night and that she'd left me some money to order some food. I walked into the kitchen and pulled down the leaflet for the local Chinese takeaway and ordered one order of chicken chowmein before returning to the living room to watch some TV.

My mobile started to vibrate in my pocket and when I pulled it out it saying I had a text from Squall. I smirked as I opened it up. "Open the front door" it said. I giggled nervously and walked over to the door. I looked through the peephole in the door and saw Squall standing there with one hand leaning against the doorframe. I opened it with an evil smirk on my face.

"Hey there, remember me? The guy from the clothes shop?" he said sarcastically

"Hm, vaguely" I said with a giggle "Come in" I said as I stepped aside to let him in. He walked in and looked at me again with a smirk. "So what can I do you for?"

"Well I thought I'd just come by you know"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, revenge is so sweet" he said with a grin. I giggled and started running up the stairs knowing he was going to chase me, which he did.

I laughed as I went into my room and tried to close the door but Squall had put his foot in the way before I could. I let the door go and started to back up against the wall in my room. He was walking at me with that same evil grin on his face, I was smirking too.

He came up to me and placed both hands on the wall where I stood so I couldn't move.

"That wasn't very nice today was it?" He asked in a taunting voice

"No but it was fun" I giggled

He put both his hands out and grabbed and my sides knowing I was really ticklish there. I started to laugh and tried to fight him off. I tried to grab at his sides too but he stopped me and trapped both of my hands while I was still laughing. I moved off of the wall and tried to run but just fell on my bed and somehow took Squall with me, making him land right on top of me.

He stopped tickling and also started laughing as he collapsed on top of me while we both laughed.

He lifted himself up slightly when the laughing was dying down to look at me. He was inches away from my face and I could feel his breath tickling my nose. I was staring eye to eye with him. There wasn't a smile on either of our faces anymore just blank expressions as we both searched each other's eyes. I thought I knew what was coming.

The gap between us had closed and our lips met. He kissed me lightly and started to pull away before looking at me again and pulling back in to kiss me again but this time with a lot more passion. My eyes widened as I felt his lips begin to move with mine and his tongue touching at mine. My eyes closed and I started to kiss back. Thoughts still were reeling through my mind, this was Squall and I was kissing him.

**A/N: **Okay I know you may think that this story is moving quickly but trust me there's a reason for it so don't worry. Yeah it was kinda short too but there wasn't too much I needed to include and I did say that I would make it quick. Anyways, hope you liked it. I need some more readers so please tell people about this story and tell them to leave me some reviews : ) Thanks.

Leese x x x x


	4. Chapter 4

You are the music in me

**Storyline – **When I hear my favourite song, I know that we belong. You are the music in me. [Rinoa x Squall [College

**A/N: **Okay you can all throw things at me for not updating sooner I know. Things have been rough lately, too many thoughts. I wrote a Oneshot explaining it all and its been posted so if you're remotely interested its up there for you guys to read. Okay I've re-shaped the storyline a little and added a few more chapters so not that you'd know but yeah they'll be some changes to what I'm sure you all expected. Anyways, where are the reviews people? Please tell people about my stories; I really need the reviews badly. Thanks to those who have been reviewing, I really appreciate it. Anyways, on with the show.

Chapter 4 – Rinoa's POV 

Here I was, kissing my best friend, kissing Squall. I knew we shouldn't be kissing like this and I knew it was wrong but it just felt so right to be kissing him. He was probably the best kisser I'd ever come across and I'd never felt this rush before from kissing someone. I'd never felt so much passion or heat. It scared me a little. What about after we'd stopped kissing? Then what? What about our friendship, what'll happen to it?

Not being best friends with Squall would kill me, I love him as if he was my brother and that was the part of kissing him that felt so wrong. Knowing that this one act could ruin us was terrifying.

"Squall…" I mumbled as his hands made their way up into my hair. His touch was sending me soaring but I knew we had to stop.

"Hmm?" He mumbled whilst trying to kiss me still. I pulled away and looked at him. There was confusion swimming in his eyes and I knew that he wanted to carry on kissing, I knew I wanted to.

"We can't do this, Squall. We're best friends" He sighed and sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him to look at him. He knew I was right.

"I know, I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that"

"Its okay, I didn't exactly pull away" He looked up at me and smiled slightly.

"It was nice though" I nodded in agreement "It felt…"

"Right?" He nodded

"Yeah, it felt so right. The thing is though" I looked at him with wonder "I'm not ready for a relationship and I know this"

"Yeah and I really don't think I'm quite ready either and I would be so scared to be with you even if we were ready"

"Whys that?"

"Because we're such close friends, not having that would really hurt. I know if I was with you I'd be happy but I know that I'd be scared of what would happen if we broke up"

"Our friendship"

"Wouldn't really be there anymore would it?"

"I don't think so"

He sighed and looked at me before taking my hand and giving it a light squeeze. He smiled and kissed the top of my head before pulling me into a tight hug. I clung onto him, not wanting to let him go. I'd never felt like this or thought like this with Squall. It was so new, never before had I wanted to kiss him or even be with him in that way. I'd always had a spark with him I guess and yeah sometimes we'd flirt but that's always as far as it ever got and we always knew it was just friendly and nothing more. This was different, now I felt something, which I was finding so hard to let go of, something new, I could see in Squall. Something that I hadn't ever seen before.

"I should go home," He said as he slowly got up from the bed, meaning our hug was over. I nodded. He stopped for a second and just looked at me. I looked back at him, into his eyes. Those stormy eyes that I'd always found so amazing were now even more amazing than I'd ever realised before. His features stood out more in my eyes now, I now for some reason found myself extremely attracted to him. It was something I really wanted to shake; I didn't want to think like this about Squall. He nodded and smiled before walking out of the room. I heard the door shut downstairs and I knew he was gone now.

I collapsed backwards on my bed and stared at the ceiling. He had been the most amazing kisser I've ever had, it was weird, I never thought that I'd kiss Squall. He really was amazing. _"Stop thinking about him!" _I mentally screamed at myself. I groaned as I ran one of my hands down my face. _"His eyes…no! Stop it Rinoa!" _

My phone started to vibrate and blast my ring tone from it over on my desk. I sprang up to answer it _"Thank fuck, something else to think about". _It was Selphie according to my caller ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rin!"

"Hi Selphie, whats up?"

"Not a lot. I was just wondering, we're all going clubbing tonight at Neon City. Up for it?"

"Who's going?"

"Me, you, Irvine, Zell, Yui and Squall of course" I thought for a second, did I really want to be seeing Squall again so soon? I would have to eventually.

"Yeah okay what time?"

I stood in front of my mirror, just checking myself over, making sure I looked okay. My hair was in punky bunches and my make up was done pretty well. I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans with black sparkly ballet pumps and a grey sparkly vest top, which showed a little cleavage from my push up bra. I nodded before heading downstairs to go and pick Selphie up. I grabbed my mobile from the coffee table and texted to Selphie that I was just about to leave.

"I'll be back late Mum, don't wait up" I shouted through to the kitchen

"Okay, stay safe"

"I will"

I left the house and got into my car. I hit the stereo onto Kerrang radio before speeding off down the road to where Selphie lived. She didn't live too far away, ten-minute car journey at most. I then of course had to pick Squall and Zell up from Squall's place, which was about 5 minutes from Selphie's.

"Hey Rin, looking good!" Selphie said as she got into the car. She was wearing some brown hot pants with a yellow t-shirt that hat a cute little anime cat on it and some brown knee high boots.

"Thanks, you too!" She giggled and we were off again in the direction of Squall's place.

"Maybe you'll find a nice guy tonight Rinny" My eyes flew open wide

"W-what?"

"Maybe you'll find a nice guy, you know, for dating and general smoochyness" she said with a giggle

"Uh yeah heh heh maybe" I tried to stay quiet for the rest of the journey

We pulled up outside Squall's place and I honked to horn for them to know we were waiting. No sooner Squall and Zell emerged from the house. My heart started to drum fast in my chest. I could feel my cheeks were starting to warm up a little bit. He looked so attractive. I'd seen him wearing those exact clothes before and I had no idea why now suddenly my heart was beating so fast just from seeing him.

"Ladies" Zell said as he got into the car

"Hey" Squall said as he slid onto the seat behind me. I was trying so hard to not look into my rear view mirror to check to see if Squall was trying to look at me, _"Stupid eyes" _.

"So you boys looking for some lovely ladies tonight?" Selphie asked as we drove to the club

"Why? You offering Selph?" Zell joked

"No! I meant I was saying to Rin that maybe she'd meet a nice guy so maybe you boys will meet some nice girls" My eyes widened and I couldn't help but look back through the mirror. Squall's eyes caught mine and my god did he look more than a little pissed off.

"Yeah maybe" He said as he eyed me in the mirror. I gulped and carried on looking straight ahead.

We all entered the club and of course, loud dance music greeted us. I looked at Selphie who just grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and gave my coat to the person taking them. As I turned around I came face to face with Squall. My heart felt like it had stopped for about a second. He was staring daggers at me.

"So you're going guy hunting?" He hissed at me

"No I'm not! Selphie was just asking me in the car and what does it matter to you anyway?!"

"Cause we kissed earlier Rin!"

"So? You don't want to be with me anyway!" And with those last words I stormed off over to the bar where Irvine was ordering a round of drinks, I guess Selphie found him.

"Drink Rin?" He asked with his usually trademark cheesy grin. I nodded my head

"Something strong"

"Uh okay" he raised an eyebrow at me before ordering me a strong vodka and coke. I took it from him and started to gulp it down whilst Selphie just sipped on her Smirnoff.

"Rin you sure you wanna drink that fast?" Selphie asked me. I turned around to see Squall talking to a very attractive girl. Her hand flying over to his arm every time he made her laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure"

About a half an hour later and I had gone through 3 very strong vodka and cokes and I wasn't feeling at my normal self. I felt the need to dance randomly even though in my opinion I had two left feet. That was until I heard Pretty Rave Girl by I Am X-Ray start to blast through the speakers of the club.

"Oh my god Selphie! I love this song! Dance with me!" I said without waiting for an answer. I dragged Selphie onto the dance floor and started to dance along to the music.

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always thinking 'bout her _

_And when she says hi to me_

_Butterfly's go right through me_

While I was dancing two other guys joined me. One of them was tall and the other was about my height. Before I knew it, I was dancing close to them and it was getting pretty heated. I'd lost sight of Selphie, she must of made a dash for it. At this point I wasn't really concentrating on her, more on the two hot guys I was dancing with and the hope that Squall was getting insanely jealous.

_When I see her dancing_

_Want to take a chance _

_In getting a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_

I carried on dancing, the boys getting closer and closer to me and the dancing getting hotter and hotter. By now the vodka had completely taken me over and I just didn't care if I looked stupid, I was having fun. I had never found dancing so much fun before and I'd never danced like this with any other guy before. It was a rush to me.

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always thinking 'bout her _

_And when she says hi to me_

_Butterfly's go right through me_

_When I see her dancing_

_Want to take a chance _

_In getting a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_

**Squall's POV**

I left the girl I had met and went in search of the others, I hoped Rinoa was there just so I could glare at her and show off the girl I'd met's number to everyone else, really letting Rinoa see. But when I went over to the bar I didn't see Rinoa I just saw Irvine, Zell and Yui staring at the dance floor with a look of shock on their faces.

"What you looking at?" I asked as I attempted to look at what they were looking at. Just then Selphie emerged from the crowd of dancing people, pushing them slightly as she went.

"I am NEVER dancing with Rinoa ever again!" She said as she walked over to the bar and took a sip of her drink.

"Rinoa?!" That's when Irvine pointed me out what they were looking at.

It was Rinoa dancing with two guys, which I had never seen before in my life and I was pretty sure it was the same for Rinoa. The way they were dancing wasn't just dancing, It was 'get a room' dancing. One of the guys was holding her hips and she danced up and down him with her hands in her hair while the other guy just tried to dance along with the action.

"How much did she drink?" I asked Irvine, being that he was the only one with the 18 ID.

"She had 3 very strong vodka and cokes"

"Fuck" I said as I left them and started to barge my way through the crowds to where Rinoa was dancing.

**Rinoa's POV**

_I know this pretty rave girl_

_Always thinking 'bout her _

_And when she says hi to me_

_Butterfly's go right through me_

It felt like this song was going on forever. As time was going on I was losing more control over myself and was dancing more and more hotter by the second.

_When I see her dancing_

_Want to take a chance _

_In getting a little closer_

_And maybe get to know her_

Suddenly I felt another hand grab onto my arm, which made me stop to see who had grabbed me so hard. It was Squall and he really wasn't happy, neither were the guys that I was dancing with.

"Hey man what gives?!" Asked one

"Yeah she's not your girl!" shouted the other.

"Oh really?!" Squall said before punching the tall one right across the jaw. The whole crowd stopped to look at the forming fight. I was still within Squall's grasp when he'd done it. I just stood there with my mouth hanging wide open. Before I could think of anything else the other guy had come at Squall. I gasped as Squall moved and dodged the guy's attack, causing him to go toppling into some other guy who really wasn't happy about it. Squall had started the typical mosh fit fight.

"What did you do that for?!" I screamed at him before he started pulling me of the crowds. He pulled me straight past the bar and over to the coats where he grabbed mine and headed for the door. I managed to shake him off as we entered the car park. "Squall!"

"What?!"

"Why did you do that?!"

"Why?! Because if I didn't you wouldn't have got out of that club alive! Did you see those guys!?"

"Well no not really…" I confessed in my drunken state.

"Car keys!"

"What! No way! I'm driving MYYY car!"

"Rinoa you've had three vodka and cokes! Let me drive!"

"Oh screw you then have the sodding keys!" I said as I threw them at him.

He opened the car and I clambered into the passenger seat. "Hey don't I sit there usually?" I asked stupidly as he started the engine "Why's the steering wheel there?" I asked in confusion and before I could answer the car sped off down the street. I looked over at Squall; it was like he had a permanent glare glued to his face. "What up with you face ache?" I asked with a giggle

"What wrong with me?!" I nodded "Rinoa you and me kissed earlier and already you're all over other guys"

"So? You didn't want to be with me! You aren't ready you said! Why do you care!?"

"Yeah and you didn't want it either!"

"Well maybe I do now!" He hit the breaks hard. Lucky it was the middle of the night and no other cars were on the road.

"You…you what?" He asked in a kind of hushed tone. I folded my arms and looked away

"You heard me! I like you! I've been trying to make you jealous all night! I liiike you!" He started the engine up again without saying a word and carried on driving to my house.

He cut off the engine and stepped out of the car, I did the same and begun rummaging through my handbag looking for my door keys. I took them out and handed them to Squall knowing I'd make even more a fool of myself if I tried to open the door. The door swung open and I was happy that Mum wasn't still awake. She'd have killed me for getting so drunk.

I walked in and suddenly felt a little dizzy, like I'd just been hit or something. "S-Squall…" I said as I started to feel my legs go. I prepared my self for the impact of the floor but never felt it. Instead I felt my weight being lifted from the floor and some arms around me. When I opened my eyes I saw that it was Squall carrying me up the stairs to my room. "What're you…"

"I'm taking you to your room"

"Why… I thought you hated me…"

"I don't hate you at all Rin" He said as he placed me down onto the bed. I sat up slowly and he sat down next to me.

"Did you mean what you said in the car? About liking me?" I nodded "Then why did you pull away earlier?" I shrugged

"Cause its wrong"

"Why is it?" He asked taking a hold of my hand

"Because we're best friends and you're still in love with Quistis!"

"Yeah…but maybe because we're so close that could help us?"

"Are you really willing to risk our friendship?" He shook his head "Neither am I, even though I want to be with you I know that being friends is what we do best, and that's how it should stay"

"I agree but…"

"What?"

"Can I just hold tonight? Please?" I smiled at him softly before drawing my head close to his and stealing a little kiss from his lips.

"I'd really like that"

With that we moved up the bed a little and got into a position in which I was laying next to him with his arms wrapped around me. He kissed the top of my head lightly and held onto me a little tighter. I'd never felt this way before, I'd never felt so comftable in my life. It made me wonder why we hadn't been like this before. Maybe if we'd realised this before we'd met Quistis and Seifer things would have been a lot better, maybe we would have been together but for now I just wanted to bask in his arms.

I only had one fear.

"_Don't fall in love with him…" _

**A/N: Okay the long awaited 4****th**** chapter is finished!!! Please review, I really need them. Thanks!**

**Leese**

**X x x x**


End file.
